Zeolite MCM-68 is the first porous aluminosilicate synthesized by Mobile (Patent Document 1) and is characterized by three-dimensional pore structures consisting of 10- and 12-membered rings (Non-Patent Document 1). The structure of this zeolite is unique to MCM-68 and MSE is given as a Frame Type Code of its structure (Non-Patent Document 2). As a zeolite having the same structure as the MSE type zeolite, UZM-35 (Patent Document 2), YNU-2 (Non-Patent Document 3), YNU-3 (Non-Patent Document 4) and the like are known.
The SiO2/Al2O3 molar ratios of these MSE-type zeolites range between 18 to 25 and are reported to be highly active in solid acid catalysts, particularly alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons and transalkylation, isomerization, disproponation and dealkylation of alkyl aromatic hydrocarbons because of their relatively high Al content (Patent Document 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2002-535227    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2012-504105    Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,863B2    Non-Patent Document 1: Journal of Physical Chemistry, B, 110, 2045-2050 (2006)    Non-Patent Document 2: ATLAS OF ZEOLITE FRAMEWORK TYPES, Sixth Revised Edition, 222-223 (2007), ELSEVIER, Published on behalf International Zeolite Association    Non-Patent Document 3: Angewandte Chemie International Edition, 47, 1042-1046 (2008)    Non-Patent Document 4: Chemistry A—European Journal, 19, 7780-7786 (2013)    Non-Patent Document 5: Chemistry of Materials, 26, 1250-1259 (2014)